The Grey Lord: WikiDex
by nobodez
Summary: WikiDex: The Free Encylopædia. Support articles for the Grey Lord series. HP X ID4 X ME. IN PROGRESS
1. Dark Lord (magical): Tom Marvolo Riddle…

_From "WikiDex: The Free Encyclopædia"_

_Retrieved September 19, 2013_

**Dark Lord (magical): Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle)**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as "Lord Voldemort", "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", and "You-Know-Who" (the later two due to a magical protection, called a taboo, he put on the name "Voldemort"), was a Dark Lord in the United Kindom in the mid-to-late twentieth century (active 1961 through 1981). He was born on December 31, 1926 in London, and was killed in a magical backlash on October 31, 1981 in Godric's Hallow, Herefordshire. While the exact cause of his death is unknown, two competing theories were established in the 1980s, both linked to his final victim, Lily Evans Potter, and her son, Harry Potter. Due to the Statute of Secrecy many of Riddle's victims during his twenty year terrorist campaign were attributed to non-magical terrorists. While Riddle did little to grow his power base beyond Great Britain, unlike many Dark Lords before him, it is widely believed that, had he not been defeated when and how he was, he was years away from taking over the magical government of the United Kingdom, and from there the mundane government.

Riddle's followers were called Death Eaters, and were predominantly from the children of the magical aristocracy of the United Kingdom. That he was able to convince those already having great power that he could give them more in his own quest for power is an example of his infamous charisma. Riddle marked his Death Eaters with a magical tattoo called the Dark Mark, which in addition to identifying his followers, also served as a secure message delivery method and is rumored to transfer some of the marked follower's magical power to Riddle, though these claims are not generally accepted.

While Riddle was ultimately unsuccessful in his goals, he remains famous as the last Dark Lord in the Western World before the repeal of the Statute of Secrecy less than twenty years after his death.


	2. Azkaban Prison: Security

From "WikiDex: The Free Encyclopædia"

Retrieved September 19, 2013

**Azkaban Prison: Security**

In addition to its remote location in the North Sea and the wards (permanent magical effects that prevented teleportation into or out of the prison as well as most forms of magical flight), Azkaban was guarded by Dementors, like many other magical prisons in the Western World. The Dementors provided security in two ways, by suppressing the emotions of the prisoners, greatly reducing the chances of an escape instigated from within, as well as providing a roving patrol unimpeded by the anti-flight wards.

From the time of its establishment in the 15th century until the integration of the British Ministry of Magic into HM Government, Azkaban was famous for being "escape-proof". The closest to an escape happened in May 1983, when Sirius Black, having been wrongfully accused of treason and fourteen counts of murder, though not having had a trail,, "released himself under his own recognizance" with the help of James Shepard. While technically an escape, the British Ministry of Magic officially maintains that since Black wasn't convicted of any crime, it was not an escape. That nearly half of the prison's inmates at the time were killed, all convicted Death Eaters, allegedly by Shepard and/or Black, is officially claimed a coincidence by the British Ministry of Magic.


	3. Dark Magic: Horcrux

From "WikiDex: The Free Encyclopædia"

Retrieved September 22, 2013

**Dark Magic: Horcrux**

One of the darkest know magical artifacts is known as a horcrux. While the exact methods of constructing a horcrux are kept secret, much like with other kinds of dark magic, it is known that a integral part of their construction, and likely the last step of the ritual, is murder. The victim doesn't have to be magical, though it is thought by many magical researchers (such as the British Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries) that a magical victim enhances the properties of the horcrux.

A horcrux, when created, contains a half of the creator's soul, including half of their magical power. Many dark mages will complete power-enhancing rituals either before or after the creation of a horcrux to mitigate this loss of power.

The main utility of a horcrux is that is ties a portion of the creators soul to the object, preventing the rest of the creator's soul for dispersing after death (or forming a ghost). This will allow the creator, if killed, to return to life, either by possessing a mage (though only for short periods), or via various resurrection rituals (which only function for those with horcruxes, and are thus quite rare, esoteric, and/or complex), most of which were invented by various dark mages independently to return to life after death.

The largest side effect, aside from loss of magical power, of creating horcrux is the detrimental effects to the creator's psyche. Known psychological effects include, but are not limited to, megalomania, multiple personalities, loss of empathy, and loss of sexual desire.


	4. Acrid (Xenosophant): Physical Descripti…

From "WikiDex: The Free Encyclopædia"

Retrieved September 23, 2013

**Acrid (xenosophant): Physical Description**

Acrids are a species of telepathic octopodal xenosophant native to the fourth planet of the Zeta-1 Reticuli system. While similar in body structure to the various human subspecies (bilateral symmetry, a distinct head containing a brain and sensory organs, arms and legs, and separate cardio-pulmonary and digestive systems), the largest differences are the additional limbs (four tentacles rising from the acrid's back), a complete lack of any vocalization ability, and short-range (under 10 meters) telepathy. Unlike most terrestrial or kzintal animals, acrids are hermaphroditic, though like terrestrial mammals and kzintal pseudo-mammals, acrids give birth to live young. A typical acrid pregnancy lasts 20-22 weeks, and acrids reach sexual maturity in 12-14 years. A healthy acrid can expect to live an average of 60 years, with some extreme examples living well into their eighth decade.

The skin of the acrids is grey (though some have nearly white skin, and others nearly black) and devoid of any hair. Their eyes, which are tetrachromic (400 nm, 475 nm, 550 nm, and 600 nm), appear silvery due to the highly reflective mirror-like surface (their photoreceptors are more sensitive than most terrestrial species, and so require less light), and are proportionally much larger than most human sub-species eyes (elves have a similar skull to orbital ratio).

Acrids have an average standing height of 1.3 meters, though vary between 1 and 1.5 meters in height. Their tentacles have an average length of 2 meters, but can extend as long as 2.5 meters, or as short as 1 meter, in extreme cases.

Acrid skulls, and thus their brains, are significantly larger than any human sub-species, though most of the difference in size is devoted to the telepathic abilities the acrid possess (this is a purely biological telepathy, and has no relation to the magical telepathy usable by some human mages or the contact telepathy of kzin'shasas).

Although naturally of a similar strength to average humans, most adult acrids utilize bio-mechanical suits allowing them strength akin to giants or kzin'shasas, and reflexes akin to murgars.

Unlike humans or kzin'shasas, acrids have no natural magical ability, though like humans and kzin'shasas, some acrids born on Earth after the Independence War have developed psionic powers due to prenatal phlebotinum exposure (though like humans and kzin'shasas over a third of such pregnancies miscarry, and a further third do not reach sexual maturity due to phlebotinum-induced cancers).

Like the murgars (and other murkish lifeforms) and unlike terrestrial or kzintal lifeforms, acrids are a dextro-protein species. It is supposed that other reticulan life is also dextro-protein, but none were on the acrid mothership Acridis upon its arrival in 1997.


End file.
